


Sunset Bay [Comic]

by KandiSheek



Series: Cap/IM Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Kiss, Art, Comic, Digital Art, Drowning, Fan Comics, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Merpeople, Romance, Sunsets, merman tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Stony comic strip: Steve is lost at sea but just as he thinks he's going to drown an unexpected savior pulls him ashore.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap/IM Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911595
Comments: 112
Kudos: 380
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Sunset Bay [Comic]

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my bingo fill for the Supernatural AU square I got (first Bingo fill on AO3, yay). It took forever but I think putting in a little extra effort paid off in the end. I hope you enjoy this even though it's a little different from what I usually do <3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190080416@N04/50309667621/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
